


Try it...for me?

by Liyah_Ayerst



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Panties, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyah_Ayerst/pseuds/Liyah_Ayerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story written for the lovely ScienceBlues in which Jim convinces Bones to wear panties for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try it...for me?

"Come on Bones," Jim half whined from his sprawled out position on the couch. "There’s gotta be something you like or want to try out. Has to be."

Leonard just looked at him, exasperation written all over his features, but when he realized that Jim was going to wait patiently for him to answer he rolled his eyes and turned back to the fridge. “I like having sex, isn’t that enough?”

Hopping up Jim wrapped his arms around his waist and hobble walked with him around the kitchen as he continued to prepare dinner. “Well yeah but don’t you ever want to mix it up a bit? What about roleplay? Hey, you wanna play doctor? It can be like practice for you.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully but Leonard only groaned.

"No, we are not playing doctor. No, I’m not going to give you a physical. And no, you are not dressing up as my nurse. And that’s all I’m going to say about that." Jim laughed and dropped his head to rest between his shoulder blades.

"I don’t know. I feel like I could pull off a nurse’s outfit." He twisted around to look back at his ass then turned to show it off to Leonard. "Think my ass would look good in that dress?" His reward was a blush quickly rising on Leonard’s cheeks as he turned back to stir the pasta. Jim regarded him silently then flashed a grin that was all teeth. "It looks good in panties so I can’t imagine a dress would be much different."

The response he received was a clatter of dishes being knocked into each other and Leonard’s sputtering. Puffing up a bit he pat himself on the back and pressed the issue. “So was that good or bad?”

Leonard glared at him. “No Jim, you’ve just uncovered my deepest fantasy of you traipsing around here in a thong.” His deep blush betrayed him though and Jim had known him for long enough to be able to read it (a fact that Bones found himself hating several times a week).

"I know I’d like to see it." He whispered, molding himself to his side and nosing at the line of his jaw. "I bet you’d look good, bent over the table in your pink panties waiting for me to fill you up." A shiver ran down Leonard’s spine and it made him stand up straighter on his next breath. Jim pecked his cheek innocently and began setting the table for them; the only reminder that the conversation had happened was the shit eating grin on Jim’s face.

==========

And that was what was running through his mind as he stood staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The fabric was tight so even his soft cock made a rather obscene bulge. He could only imagine what it would look like once he was hard. Jim wouldn’t mind if he didn’t wear them. There’d be that little flash of disappointment but he’d cover it up quick enough then they’d both work harder to make sure that they forgot what it was they didn’t do. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself and opened the door; eyes immediately looking away to the corner of the bedroom as heat traveled from the top of his head and leeched down to his chest. Leonard could see Jim sitting on the bed from out of the corner of his eye but he wouldn’t look close enough to see his expression. It probably would have calmed his nerves a lot sooner if he had.

Jim had been anxious. The more time Leonard took in the bathroom the more nervous he became. He was practically at the point of assuming that he was going to come out dressed in the clothes he had gone in wearing so when he came out wearing nothing but the panties that Jim had bought for him his chest hitched as he forgot how to breathe for a moment. He gaped, mouth hanging slightly open as he greedily drunk in the sight of Leonard. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth from the sudden dryness and he licked his lips slowly to try and get rid of it. It wasn’t until his right arm twitched that he realized how awkward Leonard was feeling. He heard the shaky breath he took then watched his arm wrap low around his stomach as he began to curl in on himself.

That was the opposite of what he wanted to happen. He nearly stumbled he stood up so fast. One hand grasped his shoulder while the other tilted Leonard’s chin up. It took a few seconds for him to meet Jim’s eyes but he was patient waiting for it. When he did, Jim smiled and kissed him softly; feeling some of the tension drain from his shoulders as he sucked on his lower lip. Once he started kissing him back, Jim walked them backwards and pulled him onto the bed with him. He could feel him tense as if remembering what it was they were doing so he rolled them over to settle between Leonard’s legs.

Jim traced the shell of his ear with his tongue then kissed down his jaw, licking at his stubble. “You look beautiful, baby. Thank you.” Leonard absolutely did not whine at that, but his hips did twitch up slightly. And now that the awkward part was out of the way, Jim was going to take full advantage of this. He kissed him until his lungs burned and neither one of them could breathe but still he didn’t stop. He licked and bit and sucked his way down one side of his neck, leaving a trail of angry red marks behind.

Rising up onto his knees he traced his fingers over the line of Leonard’s collarbone, pressed his thumb into the dip at the base of his throat then slid his hand down to palm at his pectoral muscle. “Been thinking about this for a while,” he chuckled a bit and smirked up at him. “Can’t believe you’re actually doing this for me.” At this rate it seemed that the blush would never fade from Leonard’s cheeks, but he still couldn’t keep himself from arching into Jim’s touch.

Laying down on top of him he bit and sucked at one nipple and toyed with the other until they were both swollen and red. Leonard clawed at his back as he rubbed up against him; Jim chuckling as he felt his cock harden against his stomach. He moved his way down his chest kissing, biting and rubbing against every inch of him; practically vibrating in anticipation. He let his tongue dip under the band resting at the jut of his hip before sitting back to admire the sight spread out under him.

If someone had asked him what he was enjoying about this most, Jim wouldn’t be able to decide. But at this moment it was probably how decidedly unfeminine Leonard was. The scruff on his face, broad shoulders, hairy chest. Hell hairy legs too, and thick thighs that just so happened to be one of his weak spots. He was hard now; the leaking head of his cock jutting up out of the waistband and Jim couldn’t resist tasting. He shifted back on the bed so that he could lay between his legs and dragged his tongue up the bulge. He continued to mouth at it until the silk was soaked through and Leonard was trying to tilt his hips to encourage Jim to take him in his mouth.

Jim obliged but not quite in the way he wanted. He cleaned away the precome then sucked the head hard dragging a rough cry out of Leonard. He tried to thrust up and fuck into Jim’s mouth but he was held down by his hips and had no choice but to take whatever he was willing to offer. Unfortunately for him, Jim was going to draw this out and he knew it. He curled his toes, his thighs tightening around him; clenching and releasing as if the muscles were working through thrusts.

This pulled his attention to them and Jim slid his arms under Leonard’s legs to hold them close as he turned his head to bite into the meat of his thighs. Leonard bit his lip to keep in the sounds he wanted to make, forcing Jim to work harder to pull them out. So he did, working both of them and leaving behind marks that would turn to bruises by the morning and by the end of it he had him whimpering.

"Look at you, my pretty girl, all spread out for me." Leonard grunted and turned his head away for a moment, letting the patterns Jim was tracing against his thighs distract him from what he assumed was a single event but a few minutes later he did it again. "Can’t wait to lick you open, baby girl." Leonard snapped his thighs tight around Jim’s ears, which, while not so conducive to hearing definitely got his attention, and growled down at him.

"Call me a girl again and I’ll choke you with these panties."

"Alright, alright, I’m sorry." Jim pried his thighs open with more of a struggle than he’d like to admit and leaned forward to give him a kiss which Leonard reluctantly returned. "I know you’re not a girl, just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Well, don’t." Was the answering grumble as he resituated himself in his favorite place between his thighs. He placed a few placating kisses over his cock, working to both calm him back down and return him to full hardness. Satisfied, he hooked his thumb into the panties and pulled them to the side. He licked over his balls then swirled his tongue once around his hole. Leonard’s hips twitched up and he let out a strangled groan. Jim grinned and did it again.

"Love when I lick you open, don’t you? Never get enough of it." Leonard wasn’t sure if he was just talking to himself when he trailed off at the end, but either way it was painfully true. Jim loved it, made the greediest sounds and sometimes they wouldn’t even get to sex afterwards. He’d rim Leonard until he was practically in tears and Jim would hump against the bed to give him all the friction he’d need to come as well. Of course this time around he would be too worked up to draw it out like that.

Jim held him open and pressed his thumbs against the pucker. When he slid one in alongside his tongue Leonard’s hands fell to the sheets, pulling at them for a moment before reaching over to the bedside table and getting the lube. He thrust it at Jim with a whine. “Please, I need more.” He grabbed his thighs to pull his legs open wider and Jim had to press the heel of his hand against his dick to try and calm himself.

"So fucking gorgeous, shit." In his haste he spilled too much lube over his fingers but it was probably better that way or else the two fingers he roughly shoved into Leonard would have hurt much more. As it was he only cried out and thrust back against him. Jim’s mouth watered at the sight; Leonard’s eyes shut tight, teeth bared as he whined, body moving frantically against Jim. He scissored his fingers a few times before Leonard pulled him off balance and up for a kiss. "Gonna ruin these panties. I’m going to have to buy you a whole set."

A deep and instant blush bloomed on Leonard’s face and chest but there was no way it wasn’t going to happen so he didn’t have anything to say in retaliation. Instead he grabbed his face with both hands and pulled Jim up for a rough kiss and bit down hard on his lip and he continued to finger him open. A few minutes later Jim sat back on his heels and looked down at Leonard. Debauched and desperate for it he no longer tried to hide from Jim’s gaze. He let his legs fall back down to the bed and let Jim look his fill; half of him ignoring the fact that he was actually enjoying wearing the panties for him.

Pulling them to the side again, he lined himself up and nosed along the sharp line of Leonard’s collarbone as he pressed in. Jim set a fast and hard pace immediately, not giving him any time to adjust. His legs were wrapped so tight around Jim’s hips that he couldn’t pull out all the way with each thrust. The slap of skin and their combined groans filled the room, the sounds settling heavy over them as Leonard’s hands ran through Jim’s hair then scratched down his back, unable to keep them still.

Jim mumbled something against his neck but Leonard didn’t need to hear it to know what he was saying. Since he was barely pulling out now, mostly grinding his hips in a circle, he knew that he was getting close. Jim reached between them to wrap his fingers around Leonard as best he could, since most of his erection was still trapped in the silk, but it was enough to have him coming a few strokes later. As soon as he clenched down, Jim grunted out his name as he filled him. Chest heaving, he settled down on top of Leonard who let his legs straighten out with a satisfied groan.

Ever the gentleman, Jim didn’t even bother trying to move just yet and let himself rest atop Leonard who, even with the restriction on his lungs, actually didn’t mind all that much. “We are definitely doing this again.” Jim panted out a few minutes later when he finally rolled off of him and threw an arm over his eyes. Leonard grunted his assent.

"Make you wear these next time."

Jim pulled back from where he was mouthing at the line of his neck with a pout. “I don’t even get my own pair? That’s so unfair!”

"Deal with it, darlin’. You gotta earn them. And I can think of a few things that might help out with that."

"Mmm, yeah?" He rolled over with Leonard and kissed his shoulder as he spooned up behind him. "Sounds good but tomorrow though, tell me tomorrow."


End file.
